Prompt Me Harry Potter Edition
by ixamxeverywhere
Summary: Prompt me! HP: a joint project with wo-xi-huan-ni. Leave us a prompt, and either me or wo-xi-huan-ni will write you a magical HP story! More info inside.
1. Intro

Prompt Me! Harry Potter Edition

Hello everyone! My friend wo-xi-huan-ni and I are doing this little project where you, the lovely readers, give us prompts so that we may write what you truly desire~!

Basically, give us a situation/kink in the review section and if one of us likes it, we'll fill it!

We'll start off slow, with one-/two-shots and if all goes well, we might even continue with multi-chapter stories.

On wo-xi-huan-ni's account, all fills will be posted as different stories, but I've decided to post fills here to makes things easier (and also because I'm lazy).

Stories ratings will vary, so this fic has been rated M in general.

Once I get to longer stories, they'll probably be posted seperately.

Hope to hear from you soon!

~ixamxeverywhere (and wo-xi-huan-ni)

PS I know, there are one too many exclamation points in this thing but just ignore that, yes?


	2. Hands Held High

Inspiration: Hands Held High – Linking Park

Choosing to come back was a decision he would never regret. But what he found when he came back was harder than anything else he'd encountered. Harry so desperately needed air, but it was impossible to get. He was drowning and no one could save him.

Pesky Disclaimer: No, I do not own the song, Hands Held High. That belongs to Linkin Park. And Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Scholastics Inc. Everything I write is non-profit and for the enjoyment of readers only.

Word Count: 1,476

Rating: T

Pairing: HPDM

Warnings: AU, semi–HBP/DH compliant, OOCness, angst, character death, and the f-bomb is dropped

-o0o-

"_Stop it, Draco!" Harry pounded on the barrier Draco had set up between them. He should have known that this would happen; that Draco would try to stop the madman who had killed his father and so many others, many more innocent than Lucius. "STOP!"_

"_It's okay Harry! We started this – the rich and the powerful, the supposed purebloods, thinking we'd win. We aren't Harry. And look who's suffering: the whole fucking continent! Most of us aren't getting out alive. We've seen too much tonight and days and weeks and years before this. You know. You know. I have to do this. I have to." Draco had to shout over Kingsley giving out orders alongside McGonagall, and the shrieks of pain just outside the room. He laid one dirty hand on the barrier, finger splayed, and covered in cuts. Harry laid his own bloody palm against Draco's, the thin and cold sheet of powerful magic the only thing keeping him from feeling his lovers' smooth skin on his own. _

"_You don't - You don't have to! It's me, it's always been me! DRACO!" By now, Harry's throat was hoarse._

"_I love you, Harry. Don't forget what I told you; You saved me! Goodbye Harry." Draco only gave him one last meaningful look, and stalked out onto the battlefield._

"_Draco…" Tears still running down his dirt smudged cheeks, Harry slid to his knees, the sullied ground beneath him surely staining his trousers. He kept his hands on Draco's barricade, it's coolness letting him pretend that he was still touching him. It lasted only a few seconds until Hermione came running into the room. _

"_He's here! We have enough people to get you to him, but you'll…" Hermione was telling him quickly. She was probably shouting, but he could barely hear her. "Harry! Listen, most of the bigger threats were taken out by Malfoy. He's already there, now we need to get _you_ there!"_

_With a renewed strength, Harry got up and nodded to her. "Alright. I'll need help." Suddenly, he was surrounded by about twelve people. "Okay so I need you" he gestured to half of the group, "to take down the death eaters. The rest of you, go around and get any that are still left. Basically, just get me to him." With a chorused 'let's go' all of them ran across Hogwarts campus, heading to defeat the greatest Dark Wizard of their time. "HARRY! HARRY!" the voices shouted. They were overwhelming and taking over him. _

"Harry! Come, it's your turn to speak." A just barely calm Hermione told him. Harry nodded, and walked up the podium, sparing a glance at the light haired woman tearing the in first pew.

Once up there, he looked at all the people standing there, waiting to hear him speak. Harry opened his mouth then shut it, pursing his lips. Finally he said, "During this horrific war, we lost so many. People we knew and loved; people we hated; people we didn't and will never get to know except through memories. The bravery of these people is astounding. They gave up their lives so that the rest of us could finally live in peace…" He shut his eyes momentarily.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!" _

_As the spells collided, there was a bright light and Harry felt an immense amount of pain, but tried his hardest to make his spell stronger. Finally, it was like an explosion and he fell to the ground. Harry looked up at where Voldemort last stood and saw a pile of ash. It was over. It was over…  
>The thought hit him like lightning: where was Draco? But before he could do anything, the world went fuzzy and the blackness that had been creeping in from the corners of his eyes took over and he fell into a world of darkness.<em>

When things finally cleared, Harry sat up slowly and gazed around him. Where was he? "Hello my dear boy." A voice called. Dumbledore? "Yes, it is I."

"But aren't you dead? Does this mean I died?"

"_Well Harry, that seems to be the question."_

"_You mean I'm not dead? But, I meant to let him kill me…"_

To this Dumbledore responded, "And that has made all the difference." He continued to explain to Harry what had happened and that he was no longer a horcrux. Now, Harry had the choice of whether or not he lived. "Remember Harry, there are still people who need you. Many may be gone, but there are many others waiting. Choose wisely."  
>Harry needed to see everyone. He needed to see Draco, even if only to confirm his awful thought.<br>He gave Dumbledore a determined look and Dumbledore chuckled softly. Suddenly, everything went dark again.

When he awoke, it was still dark. Harry knew that the peace around him was only momentary. It was an illusion – no more than a hundred feet away, a war still raged. Finally getting himself steady on his feet, he walked through the forest, knowing that he could do it.

_He would kill Voldemort._

_And right there, daring to stand on the grounds of Hogwarts, Voldemort taunted the people who dared defy him, offering them a place in his ranks. Harry lunged towards him and everything after that was a blur. Somehow ending up on the other side of the castle, the two wizards once again cast their respective spells and battled it out._

_Green._

_Orange._

_They were both sent backwards, but this time, the one who didn't stand up was the enemy. _

_Harry groaned, and managed to prop himself up. Upon seeing his best friend, the first thing he said, or rather, asked was, "Hermione, where is he?" Harry was frantic. His bushy haired friend only gave him a small frown and a shake of the head. His eyes grew wide and he turned to Neville, who also shook his head. "Show me." Harry demanded, albeit quietly. Neville took Harry's hand in his own and brought him somewhere. Harry wasn't sure because his eyes were already blurry with unshed tears. _

_Neville stopped walking, so Harry looked up at him, and then around the room, searching. Once he caught sight of pale blonde – almost white – hair, he ran towards it, dodging other people either standing around or on the floor. Kneeling down next to the cold –_ always so cold – _lifeless corpse of his dead lover, the dam broke and tears came down hard."Draco…" he whispered over and over, holding the pale body close to him. He left only when a concerned looking McGonagall, who looked every year her age, took him away from the awful scene._

"I have personally lost many people I cared about: classmates, teachers, family members, friends… a lover." At this word, many people gasped, but Harry kept on talking. "Just as I imagine many of you have as well. They were heroes, all of them. Some very much unknown and underappreciated, but I plan to fix this. Someone very close to me told me that life is short, and that the most important part of life was the people in it. I love him and miss him and I am forever grateful to him and all others who lost their lives in the war. For our heroes, their loved ones, and all others struggling to put their worlds back together. May God Bless." With these final words, Harry stepped down and walked back to his place in the pews. Taking his candle back from Ron, who gave him a sympathetic look, the only thing that betrayed his feelings were the steady stream of tears running down his face. When the service ended, Harry was glad because he didn't think he would have been able to stay in the church any longer.

The first to leave, he led hundreds of people out into the cool, starry night while the music played behind them. He was swarmed by reporters and people wanted to thank and talk to him, but one offensive voice stood out. "Harry, is it true that you had a male lover who died trying to save you?" He only shot Rita Skeeter the harshest glare he could manage, and kept on walking. Still, the people followed and crowded around him.

Harry so desperately needed air, but it was impossible to get. He was drowning and no one could save him.

…_with hands held high up to a sky so blue as the ocean opens up to swallow you…_


	3. Maybe I Do, Maybe I Don't

"See something you like?" "Five galleons says they're either married or engaged by the end of the year." "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." "I love you buddy" Love is one of the hardest words to say and one of the easiest to hear. See pairing inside.

The prompts were:

object – fruit

people – Arthur Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange

quote - "Love is one of the hardest words to say and one of the easiest to hear."

sentence - "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Word Count: 768

And it had to be about love. Mine just happens to be about the unrequited kind. There's FrankxAlice, MollyxArthur, One-sided (Implied) BellaxArthur and RemusxAlice Friendship: RemusxSirius. And don't forget: minor LilyxJames. It's a circle of sorts ^_~ Enjoy!

-o0o-

Bellatrix tossed an apple into the air and caught it, just as it was about to hit the floor. That is, until her imbecile of a soon-to-be brother in law started glaring at her for acting 'improperly'. Bella glared back, but put the apple down. She turned her eyes towards the stupid Gryffindor table, where she saw her little traitor cousin shouting at Potter about the quidditch match last night. As her eyes raked over the rest of the Gryffindors, her eyes lingered on Arthur Weasley. He was talking jovially with Frank Longbottom, and sending winks towards Molly Prewett. Bella proceeded to glare daggers at Prewett, and with her lips curled, practically spat out, "Stupid lovebirds".

Lucius smirked her way and asked, "See something you like over at the gryffindork's table?"

Bella only looked at him from the corner of her eyes and as her eyes returned to the Gryffindors, and more specifically, a certain ginger in 4th year, she replied, "That blood traitor? No, but you sure seem interested. Is there something you wish to tell us, Lucius?" Bellatrix grinned evilly at him.

He turned red and proceeded to threaten, "You're out of your mind Black. No Malfoy, or any self respecting wizard would fancy that _trash_." Lucius '_hmph_'ed and turned away again.

When she felt a tap on her shoulder, Bella turned around to see Rudolphus. "Good evening Bellatrix." He smiled a half smile, half smirk, for no true Slytherin ever wore a real smile. Bellatrix only nodded her head in acknowledgement. Rudolphus Lestrange, after all, came from a well respected Pureblood family – unlike certain others. Bellatrix sometimes wished she wasn't a was a proud Black and Slytherin, and always would be.

-o0o-

Alice told Lily Evans, and because they were sitting so close, the Marauders as well, "Aren't Arthur and Molly so cute? Look, every time he looks her way, my cousin practically bursts. Five galleons says they're either married or engaged by the end of the year."

Lily glanced between Arthur and Molly a few times and replied, "Actually, I think that they'll probably wait a year or so before really getting together. Although it probably doesn't seem like it, Arthur and Molly are way too shy." She took a second glance at Arthur, and let her eyes stray to Frank Longbottom. "So what about you and Frank?"

Alice could feel her face burning as she refuted, "What? There's nothing going on between me and Frank."

Lily sent a sly smile to her dark haired friend, "Please. Don't think I don't notice those looks you send him. And the ones he sends you too! They're so sweet. Even James thinks so, right James?"

Hearing his name mentioned by his beloved girlfriend, James turned and replied, "Yeah, almost sickeningly so. Get together already!"

"Ha! You act like you and Evans don't act like that even though you're already going out. Besides, it took you two six and a half years to finally get it together!" scoffed James' best friend, Sirius Black.

"Still, everyone knows you guys like each other. Make a move!" encouraged Lily.

"Maybe I will…" trailed off Alice, who had turned to observe Frank Longbottom once more.

-o0o-

When he had felt something touch his shoulder, Remus whirled around, but calmed when he saw that it was only Sirius. Remus gave his best friend a smile and continued to walk up the stairs when he heard Sirius calling for him. As the sandy haired boy turned to face Sirius, Sirius whispered, "You like Alice don't you?" Remus' eyes widened and he continued up the stairs, not wanting to look at his best friend. "Remus! Wait up!" hollered Sirius. When they finally reached their room, Sirius saw that Remus was changing as thought it an opportunity. He questioned his werewolf friend again, "Do you like Alice Prewett? It's a simple question."

"Even if I did, we couldn't. Because of my problem, remember? Besides, you heard her and lily at lunch. She's in love with Frank Longbottom." His name tasted foul in Remus' mouth.

"But do you?"

Remus continued to pull a thin sleeping shirt over his naked torso, and climbed into bed. He shifted so that the covers went up to his chin and he was facing away from his friend because there was no way he could answer that question while looking at him."Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"If it makes you feel any better, _I_ love you, buddy." The dark haired male comforted from the other side of the room.

Remus chuckled and replied, "I do too, Sirius. I do too."

-o0o-

Thanks for reading - hope you enjoyed its randomness!


End file.
